Return To Me
by Araco
Summary: Esta es una historia de Neville. Se situa en lugar del libro 6, espero les guste.


El verano por fin había terminado, aunque pareciese algo fuera de lógica, sobre todo para un joven de su edad, Harry esperaba impaciente el día que por fin tomará el expreso que lo llevaría a Howarts para iniciar su sexto curso. Estas vacaciones, aunque menos peores que las demás, debido a que la mayor parte del tiempo la paso refugiado en la madriguera con los Wesley, también habían sido para Harry una eternidad. La noche anterior no había dejado de llover y aunque esto no le preocupaba ya que Howarts no es la especie de escuela que cancela los días de clases por lluvias, si había algo que lo tenia impaciente. Quizás fuera lo que le esperaba al regresar, aunque por dentro se decía a sí mismo que no podría ser peor que el año anterior, pero era cuestión que recordará que el que no debe ser nombrado regresó, para descubrir el motivo de su ansiedad.

-Chicos es hora de levantarse!- gritó la Sra. Wesley a Harry y a Ron que aun permanecían placidamente dormidos, la madrugada los había tomado por sorpresa en una apasionante platica sobre lo que este año les depararía en Howarts.

Una vez mas, el arribo a la estació había sido tormentosa, a pesar que tanto Fred como George ya no acudirían a la escuela. El trafico había sido especialmente horrible esa mañana y, obligados a usar medios de transporte muggles, la situación no había mejorado.

-Este curso tendrán la oportunidad de practicar para aparecerse y el año que entra será mejor—les repetía el Sr. Wesley a Ginny, Harry, Ron y Hermione, mientras corrían a toda velocidad durante la plataforma del tren.

Los minutos siguientes se fueron increíblemente rápido, para cuando se habían dado cuenta, los cuatro ya se hallaban sentados en un compartimiento mientras el tren arrancaba de la estación, dejando atrás a los padres y familiares de los alumnos que habían ido a despedirlos.

-Bueno Harry, Ron y yo debemos irnos al vagón de prefectos pero volveremos en cuanto hayamos dado nuestra ronda, ¿esta bien?- decía Hermione mientras levantaba a Ron con la vista y abría la puerta del compartimiento.

-Supongo que si—contesto Harry apáticamente. Aun no se había acostumbrado a quedarse solo en el viaje.

-Bueno yo también me voy—dijo Ginny.

-¿Adónde vas? - preguntó Ron.

-Eso es algo que no te compete—dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Bueno, supongo que de todas formas me iba a quedar solo ¿no?.—

-Volveremos pronto- repitió Hermione mientras ella y Ron abandonaban el vagón.

No habían pasado mas que un par de minutos desde que Harry se quedo solo cuando, la puerta de su compartimiento se abrió dando paso a dos de sus amigos.

-Harry que bueno que te encontramos—musito Luna Lovegood alegremente seguida por la quieta figura de Neville.

-Chicos, que bueno que están aquí, odiaría tener que irme solo todo el viaje.—

-Lo sabemos, es por eso que te andábamos buscando.—

-Gracias.- Harry se sorprendió mirando una vez mas el extraño comportamiento de Luna, había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de rarezas que ella lograba realizar en un solo viaje, pero definitivamente ponerse a ulular como lechuza había rebasado todas las expectativas.

-¿Por qué haces esos ruidos?—preguntó Neville.

-Leí en algún lado que por estos caminos existen lechuzas salvajes que responden a este ruido y como no tengo una, pues quería probar.—

-¿Crees que te escucharan con tanto ruido de la maquina?.- cuestionó Harry.

-No lo sé, pero no pierdo nada con intentarlo.—

Habían pasado alrededor de 15 minutos cuando la puerta se corrió de nuevo.

-Buenas tardes chicos.—dijo la señora encargada del carrito de dulces.—gustan algo de comer.—

Harry y Neville compraron algunos paquetes de ranas de chocolate y calderos. Cuando la señora iba a retirarse se detuvo a preguntar.

-¿Disculpen chicos, pero el encargado de seguridad me pidió que preguntará si habían visto a la Señorita Fuller?.—

-¿Fuller? No conocemos a ninguna persona con ese nombre.—

-¿Oh de verdad?.—

-¿Tu conoces a alguien llamado así Neville?.- Neville acaba de poner una cara de espanto, similar a la que ponía cada vez que Snape se dirigía hacia su lugar. Su cara se había vuelto de un color pálido para pasar a un rojo intenso en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Eh... yo... no...¿Ha dicho Fuller?.—

-Si muchacho, Aprhil Fuller.- la señora miró un poco irritada el rostro de Longbottom de nuevo.

-No la conocemos, pero si sabemos algo de ella, le diremos que pase al frente ¿le parece?.- respondió Luna.

-Muy bien, gracias.-

A pesar de las insistencias de Luna, Neville se había mostrado renuente a hablar sobre lo que le había sucedido. Sin embargo, seguía negando conocer a alguien llamada Aprhil Fuller o si quiera haber odio su nombre alguna vez.

La tarde transcurrió apaciblemente, Ron y Hermione regresaron antes de que el tren llegara a Hogsmade, Ginny por su parte había vuelto por la tarde para llevar su baúl a otro compartimiento.

Al caer la noche, el expreso se detuvo en la estación de la ciudad. Los estudiantes bajaron en masa para dirigirse a abordar alguno de los carruajes, que para muchos aun eran jalados por bestias invisibles.

-¡Srita. Fuller! ¡Srita. Fuller!— algunos prefectos y Hagrid gritaban buscando a alguien.

-Pues no tengo idea quien sea esa tal Fuller, pero vaya que nos ha traído a todos de cabeza el día de hoy.- se quejaba Ron.

-¿Qué ha sucedido con ella?.- preguntó Harry.

-Nada, es solo que es una chica nueva que sabemos viene en el tren, pero nadie la ha visto. No puedo creer que alguien de nuestra edad ande jugando por ahí a las escondidas.—

-¿Va en nuestro curso?.—

-Supongo que si, pero también debe pasar por el sombrero seleccionador.—Añadió Hermione.

-Vaya, con todos los de primero, que vergüenza.—se burló Ron.

El viaje a través del lago había sido rápido y tranquilo. A decir verdad, Harry no recordaba que era estar a tiempo en el banquete de bienvenida para la selección, así que se sintió feliz de que al menos este año las cosas comenzaran de forma mas correcta.

La puerta principal se abrió, dando paso a la profesora Mc Gonogall seguida de una multitud de pequeños niños que se dirigían a ser seleccionados. Pronto las miradas se fijaron en el final de la fila, donde una silueta de una altura considerablemente mayor a la del resto hacia gala de presencia.

El sombrero comenzó con su habitual canción, que para sorpresa de todos había sido exactamente la misma que el año pasado. Al finalizar todos aplaudieron y esperaron el momento del discurso de Dumbledore.

-Queridos chicos; todos sabemos que el mundo mágico esta pasando por momentos de verdaderos dilemas, donde las cosas no son como parecen. Lo bueno puede ser malo y lo malo definitivamente lo es, es por eso que en esta año que comenzamos el día de hoy, al igual que el sombrero seleccionador, les pido la unidad de todos y cada uno de ustedes bajo un solo símbolo, el de la amistad y la tolerancia.- una vez dicho esto, tomó asiento y miro alrededor fijando los ojos de manera obvia en la mesa de los grifyndors.

La profesora Mc Gonogall pronunció los lineamientos para el proceso de selección y uno a uno iban pasando hacia la pequeña silla donde el sombrero se encontraba. Algunos chicos se veían realmente felices con sus casas, algunos no tanto.

-Fuller, Aprhil.- pronunció la profesora.

Pronto la mirada de cada uno de los alumnos se situó en una chica de 16 años. Alta de tez blanca y complexión delgada. Su cabello era negro intenso y sus ojos, color azul profundo. Camino lentamente hacia el sombrero y por un momento, Harry creyó que está le había sonreído, como si ya conociera al sombrero de toda la vida.

La pausa del sombrero fue intensa, desde lejos pareciera como si ambos tuvieran una platica y trataran de llegar a un acuerdo para colocar a la nueva aspirante. Al fin y después de unos minutos el sombrero gritó.

-¡GRIFYNDOR!.—

La multitud un poco desprevenida debido al tiempo transcurrido grito de emoción.

La cena transcurrió sin mas novedades. Ron engullía alegremente unos enormes muslos de pollo mientras miraba distraídamente algunos nuevos trucos que una niña de segundo le enseñaba a su hermana recién llegada. Harry miraba a su alrededor, en todo el viaje de regreso no se había topado con Malfoy, ni siquiera había oído su voz. No era que lo extrañase, ni mucho menos, pero las cosas parecían demasiado tranquilas para ser verdad.

-¿Pasa algo Harry?.—preguntó Hermione.

-No.- contesto el –es solo que, ¿no se te ha hecho un poco tranquilo este año?.—

-Harry, es hora de que aprendas que aunque parezca lo contrario, el mundo no gira alrededor tuyo. Además... – añadió mientras miraba a Ron – no todo ha sido perfectamente normal, o acaso me puedes explicar ¿donde esta Dumbludore?.—

Ciertamente Harry se había hecho la pregunta anteriormente pero olvido contestarse a si mismo.

-Es verdad. Me lo pregunté hace poco, pero con la conmoción de la chica nueva creo que lo olvide.—

-¿Y donde esta ella?.—

La chica se encontraba sentada casi al final de la mesa, su mirada se encontraba fija en el plato sobre el cual comía como si no le importará nada mas que seguir alimentándose.

-Es rara.— dijo Ginny.

-¿Si?, pues a mi me parece graciosa.—mascullo Harry.

-¿En verdad?. Creí que te gustaban mas sencillas.—

-No he dicho que me guste.- aclaró Harry con un cierto tono de mal humor – solo creo que tiene algo extraño que llama la atención.—

Una vez terminado el gran banquete todos los alumnos se dispusieron para ir a sus respectivas casas. Los de Slythering bajaron a la mazmorra, ahí fue la primera vez que Harry pudo ver a Malfoy acompañado de sus guardaespaldas Crabe y Goyle.

Ron y Hermione estaban encargados de guiar a los alumnos de primero hacia la sala común, en eso se encontraban cuando algo les llamo la atención.

-¿Aprhil Fuller?.—preguntó Hermione mientras se acercaba a la mayor de los chicos que comandaba.

-Si ¿y tu eres?.—

-Hermione Granger.—dijo mientras le daba la mano – soy prefecta de Grifyndor y estoy en tu mismo curso, así que si necesitas algo no dudes en decirme.—

-Gracias, a decir verdad te necesito ahora. Estoy perdida, ¿Podrías decirme como llegar a la sala?.—

-Claro.- en ese momento, Harry y Ron se acercaron a las dos chicas, seguidos de Neville que, a opinión de Ron, parecía mas nervioso que cuando él era el novato.

-Chicos, ella es Aprhil Fuller.—dijo Hermione - Aprhil, ellos son Ron ...—

-¿Wesley?.—preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro muy difícil de disimular.

-¿Nos conocemos?.- el rostro de Ron se había vuelto color rojo.

-No, no lo creo. Pero conozco a tus hermanos Fred y George, de la tienda de artilugios. Ellos no me comentaron que tuvieran a un hermano aquí, solo me dijeron que tenían a una hermana.—

-¿Quizás lo habrán olvidado?.- bromeo Harry.

-Bueno Aprhil y supongo que a él no necesito presentártelo.—

-¿Nos conocemos?.- preguntó la chica.

-¿No sabes quien es el?.—exclamó intrigado Ron.

-¿Debería?.—contesto ella.

-¡Vaya Harry, que mis hermanos me olviden tiene explicación, pero tu estas perdiendo popularidad!.- se carcajeo Ron mientras indicaba a los chicos nuevos como entrar a la sala.

-Soy Harry Potter. Mucho gusto.- en ese momento Harry pensó que era agradable no ser tan conocido.

-Hola Harry.—

Ya una vez dentro de la sala común , algunos alumnos se acomodaron en los sillones para platicar mas placidamente sobres sus aventuras de vacaciones. Hermione y Aprhil tomaron asiento junto a la chimenea y poco a poco los demás se fueron uniendo a su presentación.

-Por cierto Aprhil, olvidamos presentarte a Neville.-

Neville que se encontraba a unos pasos de ellos buscando a su sapo como de costumbre, agacho la mirada y no respondió al llamado.

-Vamos Neville.—le apresuró Hermione. – Neville, ella es Aprhil Fuller.—

Neville extendió su mano hasta hacer un leve contacto con el de Aprhil, la retiró tan súbitamente que los demás no pudieron fingir no haberlo visto.

-Neville, hace tantos años que no te veía ¿Cómo has estado?.- preguntó Aprhil.

-¿Se conocen?.- cuestionó Hermione.

-Fuimos... vecinos.—contesto Neville.

En el rostro de Aprhil se dibujó un gesto de sorpresa que después intentó disimular con una sonrisa.

-Veo que no has cambiado nada Nevi.—

-Te agradecería que ya no me dijeras así.—respondió Neville, algo que causo sorpresa entre sus compañeros ya que su tono de voz no correspondía con la imagen tierna y un tanto boba que Neville demostraba.

-OH, esta bien.—

La conversación no se alargó por mucho tiempo mas. Hermione pronto hizo que cada uno de los alumnos sentados a la sala subieran a sus habitaciones. Ron imitaba los gestos a sus espaldas, lo que le hizo ganador a una mirada penetrante que termino por mandarlo a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, en el gran comedor comenzó la repartición de los nuevos horarios. Tanto Harry como Ron habían agarrado las mismas materias, ambos tenían la misma cantidad de TIMOS, lo que resulto en un alivio para los dos.

Por su parte, Hermione se sorprendió al descubrir la nueva chica había tomado las mismas materias, mas aun, cuando ella le dijo que los TIMOS los había llevado a cabo en las vacaciones de verano, debido a la falta de tiempo.

-Y dime Aprhil. ¿Por qué hasta ahora entras a Howarts?.—cuestionó Ron.

-Digamos que mi padre no estaba muy de acuerdo en que viniera a estudiar aquí.—

-¿Y lograste convencerlo apenas ahora?—

-No.—

-¿Entonces?.—

-Murió en marzo.— El comentario ocasiono un silencio incomodo.

-Oh discúlpanos, no lo sabíamos.- trató de decir Harry.

-Se que no lo sabían, no se preocupen.—

-Y entonces tu madre te dejo venir supongo.- comentó Ron.

-No. Ella también murió cuando yo tenía un año.—

de nuevo el silencio.

-Pero no se preocupen. Además no soy la única que ha sufrido estas desgracias. Se que a ti también te paso lo mismo Harry.—

-Ah si.- contesto Harry aunque no muy de buen humor.

-Oh por cierto, ya recuerdo quien eres. De hecho mi padre y tus padres se conocían. ¿Lo sabias?. Mi padre era auror del ministerio.—

-¿En verdad?.- aunque ya varias veces había odio a otras personas decir que conocieron a sus padres, Harry se sorprendió de que aquella declaración le volviera a causar cierta euforia.

-Si. De hecho tengo algunas fotografías donde ellos aparecen con mi padre. Si quieres en cuanto terminen las clases te las muestro.—

-Ah me encantaría.-

-Bueno chicos, si no nos apuramos vamos a llegar tarde a clase de Transformaciones y no creo que eso le agrade a la profesora Mc Gonagall.- Hermione tomo sus cuadernos y se puso de pie junto a Ron.

-Ya vamos.-

La clase de Transformaciones de la profesora Mc Gonagall había empezado como todos se lo suponian, con un fuerte discurso acerca de la responsabilidad que conlleva para todo mago haber optado por presentar los EXTASIS de la materia, y lo importante que es tomar notas y poner atención en todo momento.

Harry, Ron y Hermione tomaron asiento en la primera fila del salón. Este año parecía un poco mas vacío que de costumbre, quizás por la cantidad de compañeros suyos que no lograron pasar sus exámenes en el año anterior.

-Muy bien jóvenes, el día de hoy comenzaremos con algo sencillo. No espero que hayan estudiado mucho en estas vacaciones, aunque ese es problema suyo y no mío.- dijo la profesora mientras miraba a Ron directamente a los ojos. – Así que habrán su libro en la pagina 34 y efectúen el hechizo de convertir la esfera de cristal que esta frente a ustedes en una paloma viva.—

Pronto todos los alumnos comenzaron a menear sus varitas según lo que creían eran las instrucciones para el hechizo. Ron consiguió que su esfera tuviera plumas pero de ahí en mas nada. Harry por su parte consiguió un ave parecida a una paloma si no fuera por el exceso de patas. Hermione como siempre hizo un trabajo excelente.

-Bien hecho, Hermione. Ahora hazla volar.—

-¿Volar profesora?.—

-Así es.—

Antes de que Hermione logrará hacer algún movimiento siquiera con su varita, una paloma color blanca pasaba disparada cerca de su cabeza.

-Lo siento Hermione.- gritó Aprhil desde el otro extremo del salón.

-Srita. Fuller, en el salón de clases no se grita.- le respondió la profesora.

-Lo siento profesora Mc Gonagall.—exclamó Aprhil.

Al finalizar la clase, una veintena de palomas, excepto la rara esfera de Ron, volaban descontroladamente por los aires en el salón.

-Bien jóvenes, eso es todo, por favor recojan sus aves y pueden irse.- dijo la profesora mientras atravesaba el umbral del salón.

-Accio Paloma.- gritó Hermione.

La siguiente hora estaba libre para los de sexto año. La mayoría se encontraba en la sala común platicando alegremente y en el peor de los casos, comenzando con las tediosas tareas del primer día.

-¿Y dime Aprhil. Sino estabas en Howarts entonces a que escuela acudías?.—

- No había ido a ninguna escuela, mi padre me enseño todo lo que sé. Como cambiábamos bastante de residencia, pues no tenía ningún lugar fijo o donde permaneciera mas de tres meses.-

-Ya veo.—

En ese momento, Neville entraba por el agujero a la sala común. Cargaba una planta de aspecto bastante enfermo y que a simple vista , parecía una mano con uñas largas a punto de atacar.

-¿Qué tienes ahí Neville?.- preguntó Aprhil.

-Ah... yo... una planta.- la cara de Neville se volvió rojo tomate.

-Creo que eso ya lo sé, me refiero a el tipo de planta que llevas?.—

-yo... no puedo hablar por el momento...Aprhil.- acto seguido desapareció por la puerta que lleva a la habitación de los hombres.

- Neville ha estado comportándose de forma extraña desde que llegaste ¿Sabes por que?.- cuestionó Hermione.

- A decir verdad no. Yo creí que iba a alegrarme verme aquí, pero no.-

-¿Y eran muy buenos amigos?.—

-Digamos que nunca he conocido a nadie como el.- en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa picara que contagio a Hermione.

-Ya veo. Bueno supongo que ha de estar nervioso por encontrarte de nuevo. Déjalo unos días ya se le pasará.—

-Espero que sea eso.-

Neville miraba por la rendija de la puerta, seguro que pronto debía saberse la verdad...


End file.
